Escape from Tatooine
by Alcyone Fletcher
Summary: This story takes place just before the Phantom Menace. Anakin wants to escape from Watto. This is my first Star Wars story, and I hope it's good. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the Phantom Menace.  
  
This is the first time I wrote a fanfic about Star Wars, but I hope it's good.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Watto swore and spat. He had not gotten any customers for the past week, and the one he got now happened to be a swindler and practically carried away one-third of the merchandise' in his shop.  
  
He considered reporting it to the authorities, but the last thing he wanted was some official poking around his shop and asking him questions.  
  
Instead, he decided to take it out on his slave Anakin.  
BOY! PICK UP THE MESS IN THE JUNKYARD!  
  
Anakin came running toward the junkyard. He was a blond boy, 9 years old.  
  
What should I clean up this place for? It looks neater now that the strange customer bought off the junk. He said.  
  
Watto glared at Anakin fiercely. Don't you dare talk back to me like that or... He hovered over Anakin and rained slaps on him with his blue wings. Anakin ducked and ran off to the junkyard. That's better, Watto muttered. That slave boy had become awfully rebellious lately, he thought.   
  
Anakin picked up the few articles of junk that was not in their places. He carried them with difficulty to where they belonged. Then he slid down on the hard ground. He was getting tired of the way Watto was using him and taking out his frustrations on him. What could he do? There was no way he could be free from Watto... unless...  
  
After his work at the junkyard was over, Anakin slowly walked home. As he gloomily put his hand on the doorknob to open the door, a boy came up to him from behind.  
  
  
  
Anakin looked back at his friend, surprised. Kitster, you scared me. You know I don't like you doing that to me!  
  
I just wanted to know why you're so gloomy today! I mean, if it was normal, you'd dash back home, throw down your stuff and go play or something. What's with you?  
  
Nothing, just had a bad day, that's all! Anakin growled and stalked into his house.  
  
Kitster stared at the doorway, puzzled. Then he shrugged and went on his way.  
  
Anakin did not eat much at dinner, but kept poking around his plate. His mother, Shmi Skywalker, looked suspiciously at him.  
  
Anakin, you're not yourself today. What's wrong?  
  
Mmm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking.  
  
What about?  
  
  
  
Anakin, you know you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me, what is wrong with you today?  
  
Anakin heaved a sigh. Okay, I might as well tell you. Watto was really mean to me today, and it set me thinking, what if we escape from that sauerkraut?  
  
Shmi Skywalker stared thoughtfully at her son. I have thought about that when Watto first got us. I even planned an escape, but I realized that it would be nearly impossible.   
  
How come?  
  
For one thing, have you ever noticed those guards that patrol the city after nightfall? They will stop anyone who looks suspicious enough. And if we're caught escaping, the penalty would be awful. Besides, some of the bloodhounds' the police got from Naboo can track us down easily.  
  
So we can't?  
  
No. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Besides, I am getting old, and running or ducking around corners isn't my speciality.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin grabbed his plate and gobbled up everything as fast as he could. Then he dashed off to his room.  
  
Shmi watched him disappear and shook her head. Poor boy. Probably needs some time to spend all by himself.  
  
In his room, Anakin looked around. He had decided to escape and fetch his mom later, since it would be hard for her to move as quickly as him. He got a sack. Then he gathered up the few things he thought he would need and crammed them inside.   
  
He looked at the food he had in his room and scowled. All he had was the small loaf of bread that he had sneaked from supper and his left-over lunch.   
  
Suddenly, his droid C-3PO started to talk. Master Anakin, what are you doing? I have never seen you like this before, which implicates...  
  
Oh be quiet, will ya, C-3PO?  
  
I am an intelligent droid and therefore will not cease to speak until you tell me what you are up to!  
  
Anakin folded his arms. Try me.  
  
Yes, I will. C-3PO said and started screaming at the top of his voice, **I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT BE QUIET UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING!**   
  
Anakin plugged his ears with his fingers, but the droid's loud voice still kept ringing.  
  
Shmi entered the room. Anakin, what on earth are you up to?  
  
It's only C-3PO screaming because I won't tell him a secret.  
  
Tell him to be quiet, then, she said and exited the room.  
  
ALL RIGHT! SHUT UP, YOU NOISY ROBOT. I'LL TELL YOU!!! As soon as his mother was gone, Anakin growled at C-3PO. C-3PO stopped screaming.  
  
I'm going to escape from Watto, that's all.  
  
  
  
Anakin sighed. That's why I didn't want to tell you.  
  
Well, I declare, C-3PO exclaimed pettishly. How unthoughtful. You are leaving your mother?  
  
I'm going to fetch her as soon as I get free.  
  
But... but... but... C-3PO stuttered. What about me?  
  
Oh, C-3PO. Anakin groaned.  
  
If you don't take me with you, I will tell your mother!  
  
Fine, come along!   
  
Anakin hurriedly scribbled a note to his mother. Dear Mom, I'm going to find someplace where we can be free. Then I'll come and get you. It wouldn't be too long. And don't worry that I'll get hurt, because my droid C-3PO wouldn't give me the time of day. Don't worry about me, and just tell Watto I fell into the sea and drowned or something.  
Love,  
Anakin  
  
C-3PO shook his head disapprovingly. You must appreciate me more.  
  
As soon as it was midnight, Anakin and C-3PO stole out of the house with some additional food items they had gotten from the house. The street was dark, and Anakin could hear only the watchmen's footsteps. The two walked quietly in the alleys, trying to get out of the city before anyone saw him.   
Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind Anakin. Halt! Who are you two?  
Anakin got pale. Oh no! It's a watchman!  
  
R&R!!!


	2. The Deserts

Run, C-3PO! Anakin grabbed C-3PO and sprinted down the dark alley.  
  
M..m..mas..s..ter...An...n...na..kin, st...t....top..! C-3PO said as he ran. Anakin kept jerking him forward.  
  
the voice came again. Or I will blast you with my laser!  
  
Anakin kept running, but as he looked ovver his shoulder, he saw the guard approaching fast, his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.  
  
Stop or I will shoot you!  
  
Not a chance! Anakin growled and ducked as a red laser beam left the gun. The beam sliced the air over his head and hit the wall of a building. The wall started to collapse.   
  
Oh, no! We're dead! C-3PO wailed.  
  
Anakin pulled C-3PO harder and ran across the part of the alley where the building was collapsing, and just in time, for as soon as Anakin passed that part, the whole building broke down and blocked the alley.  
  
At least now we're safe from that guard, Anakin said and sat down to catch his breath. But he had not noticed one thing. The guard that had been chasing him had called a few other guards to the area, and right now, they were closing in.   
  
suddenly Anakin stood up.  
  
What is it, Master Anakin?  
  
There are guards coming this way!  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, three guards became visible running toward them from a dark path.  
  
Anakin yelled again, dragging C-3PO.  
  
C-3PO sighed. Here we go again...  
  
At the end of the alley was the desert. We don't want to go that way! C-3PO yelled and his feet screeched to a stop.  
  
But we have no other choice! Anakin yelled back and pulled at C-3PO. The guards are coming! Hurry if you don't want to be disintegrated!  
  
But... but... but... but...  
  
Anakin did not listen and dragged C-3PO towards the end of the alley..  
  
Listen, C-3PO. It's either going into the desert or us getting fried by their laser guns.  
  
the droid said reluctantly and jerkily ran after Anakin.  
  
They dashed down the street toward the desert. The guards were hot in pursuit.  
  
Streaks of red flashed around them. The guards came closer and closer. They were only 2 yards from the two, but the desert was nearly 5 yards away...  
The gap was closing fast. Suddenly, two of the guards lunged toward them. Anakin and C-3PO jumped to the other side, and the guards fell with a thud to the ground. The other one couldn't stop and stumbled over the guards that were panting on the ground.  
  
Anakin grinned and kept running. Soon, the guards got up again and started chasing them.  
  
Master Anakin, they're shooting at us furiously!  
  
Don't care about them, just get to the desert! They won't go there when it's night because they're afraid of getting lost!  
  
What if WE get lost?   
  
Anakin paid no attention to the comment. It was only a meter toward the desert now, but the guards were getting better at aiming than he thought. Finally, when he thought his breath would run out, Anakin's feet touched the soft sand of the desert.   
  
He ran further into the desert, and the guards started laughing. That stupid boy! He's going to get lost and caught by the Tusken raiders for sure.   
  
Anakin said. We got out of that mess.   
  
Master Anakin, have you ever heard of the saying, out of the frying pan into the fire?'  
  
Yeah, but why?  
  
Because that is what we are doing right now! Actually, it is common knowledge that Tusken raiders are 10.3 times more vicious than the guards we have just encountered. But actually that is a number when roughly calculated. The real number is 10.3327453...  
  
Anakin kept listening to C-3PO droning on about statistics and percentages and yawned. Soon he lay back against against a mound of sand. His eyes started getting slightly heavy... no, very heavy...  
  
And the percentage of the Tusken raiders attacking an unknown personage is 90 percent, so therefore... suddenly, the droid heard a snore and turned toward Anakin. He was lying on the sand, sound asleep.  
  
Well, I never! C-3PO exclaimed. Good information is wasted on my master.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and yawned. For a moment, he thought he was in his warm bed in his home, but soon he remembered that he was in the vast desert of Tatooine.   
  
He looked up at the sky. It was still dark, but orange streaks had begun to show in the sky. It was then that Anakin noticed spots in the sky slowly beginning to materialize. They were coming closer and closer, and soon Anakin saw clearly that they were spaceships from another planet. He did not know where they had come from, but he knew that they were landing on Tatooine.  
  
Suddenly, he got an idea. What if he got on one of the spaceships when no one was looking? Then, when they went back to their planet, he would be free since he was no longer on Tatooine.  
  
C-3PO! Wake up! This is no time for sleeping!  
  
C-3PO jerked awake. Master Anakin, I was not sleeping. I was... merely replenishing my energy! And I believe that four fifty in the morning is more than high time to be asleep.  
  
Well, not today. Do you see those spaceships over there?  
  
  
  
If we could get on them somehow, we can get out of this planet!  
  
C-3PO shook his head sadly. What a master I have got...  
  
Well, what are you waiting for? Anakin prodded impatiently.  
  
I am not sure about this. C-3PO said. From the looks of things, it is nearly 15 kilometers from here to where the spaceships are landing, and 15 kilometers is a long distance to walk in a desert!  
  
How else are we going to get out of Tatooine?  
  
  
  
Why can't we?  
  
C-3PO started thinking hard. He did not want to admit it, but he did want to see new worlds. He could not believe himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin smiled smugly. I knew you'd have a good logical reason! Now come on!  
  
For the whole morning, they walked across the desert. During the morning, the air was cool and the soft sand felt good to Anakin's foot, but when the sun rose, it immediately started scorching him. The sand was no longer comfortable, but it was extremely hot.   
  
Anakin screamed as he hopped on the hot sand. C-3PO, give me back those sandals! Anakin had taken them off because the sand felt good, but now he put them on in a hurry again.  
  
Master Anakin, are you out of your mind? What do you think the Tusken raiders would do if they hear an unknown voice scream?  
  
Anakin sighed.  
  
The spaceships were still distant. Anakin started wheezing and coughing as the wind picked up the sand and blew it around.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin heard sand crunching behind him, and before he knew it, he was hit over the head.  
Anakin did not remember what had happened next. He had gone unconscious.  
  
R&R!!!  
  



End file.
